


Shameless Revisited

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2004-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord of Isengard sent her away once, but she has returned, to seek her destiny and her desire- and she will not take no for an answer.                                     Determined to serve him in all ways, will she be the undoing of the Grey Wanderer?  </p><p>And Grima has some plans of his own, as well!</p><p>A.U. for added plot and character</p><p>very explicit sex ( het  & slash ) /  violence / very foul language / rape</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return to the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Shameless Revisited  
By Black Traitor Of Isengard  
NC-17 for graphic sex / violence  
Saruman / Lurtz / Orcs / Gandalf ( the usurper ) / And Jahi Ravenclaw…  
who longs to be Mistress of Orthanc

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The moon loomed over Isengard as a pale demon’s visage, and the young Rohirrim girl crept under its all seeing eye with stealth and determination, treachery in her mind. Her face was set, in a mingled look of excitement and fear, and as she carefully stole past the Orcs guarding the great door of Orthanc, she forced herself grimly to not consider what they would do to her if she was caught.

Why, she already knew, so why think on it? They would assault her, perhaps keep her alive for a while, until they tired of rutting the young woman – or until she died of injuries from their “attentions”.

She had heard tales of Orc rape, and they were hideous. She was a girl of little sexual inhibition, but the stories of the Orcs brutality – a female friend back in Rohan had whispered to her once, in a conspiratorial voice, that their cocks were burning hot - and not in a good way!- her friend had snickered. They used human females until they died, or the Orc’s hunger for flesh, overcame the needs of their organs.

Jahi shuddered, and, with all the innate grace of the natural thief or spy, slipped behind the large, half-asleep Orcish guards.

Inside, it was dark, half lit by large torches on the walls.

She began to ascend the long, seemingly endless staircase, suddenly bitterly afraid. She must not be caught- she must make it to him! The thought of succeeding gave her a warm, pleasant flush, and she felt the slight ache of excitement begin between her legs.

The White Wizard.

She climbed the stairs silently, her legs beginning to tremble- it was a long way up, and she was not particularly fond of heights. But oh, the prize that awaited!

She thought of him again, the magnificent Star – the Istar.

Long snowy hair, just touched by silver starlight, falling nearly to the middle of his back, and endless midnight eyes. She recalled his touch, at once frightening and gentle, and the memory of him being inside her caused her to nearly cry out. She had been with Men, and Elves, as well, but they were sorrowful comparisons to the passion of the ancient wizard.

So many hundreds of years, he had lived on Middle Earth, she had been told, that there were not numbers to count them. And before descending to this mundane world, he had been a Lord of vast power in the Otherworld- an Istar- nearly a God!

She nearly lost her footing in her distraction, and gripped the rail with a terrified, sweaty hand. Her heart galloped in fear, and she held on to the railing viciously. Then she began to climb again.

After what seemed like a never ending ascent, she finally reached the top of the staircase.

There was no one in view.

She tried to remember the layout of the rooms up here- she had not been allowed to see much, and she knew if she made a mistake, it would likely be a fatal one.

He had sent her away, with a strange look on his refined and stern face, and had disappeared into the shadows, after telling her he would not forget her.

Had he been sincere? There had been nothing to prevent him from killing her, if he had wished. The Uruks would have been delighted.

All her instincts told her that this was far too easy- he was too crafty, too wise, to not be aware of her presence.

But he may truly be asleep, she thought, hopefully. It is very late- and even a wizard can tire.

There, she thought, there it is: his chamber. A large door stood out from the others, carved with dragons and magical symbols. She prayed she was correct, and after casting another nervous glance around, moved towards it, and carefully placed a shaking hand on the ornate knob.

It turned, almost too easily, almost on its own, really- and she felt grim alarm course through her. Her legs were so weak now she could scarcely stand up, but she slowly opened the door, and fearfully peered inside.

Her thighs were damp as she moved forward, but she barely took notice. She smiled slightly, as if she were approaching a loving suitor’s waiting arms, instead of the terribly dangerous striking distance of a deadly dragon.

She had been right, it was the chamber of the Master- she nearly wept with relief as she took in the sight before her:

There, on an impossibly huge bed, lay the Lord of Isengard, still and sleeping, his fierce eyes closed, and his long hair strewn around him on the white pillows. So much white!, she thought wildly. The bed itself was draped and covered with long runners of glittering white, and all she could see was the White, the White of him, all around.

She heard no sound of breathing from him, as she watched him, in terrified rapture.

Is he alright?, she thought suddenly, and in irrational fear for him, moved forward, until she was very close. Love for him, and awe, swelled in her heart, and desire awakened anew.

My Lord, her mind sang, you sent me from you- but I will not go. Do with me as you will, I shall serve you. I will have no other.

She had no time to react or even think as his hand shot out, so swiftly she did not even perceive it, and grasped her wrist tightly. His eyes opened slowly, and she could only moan as he rose from the bed.

His dark eyes shone with ancient malice, and he stood before her, in a glimmering pale robe of changing and prismatic colors.

“So, you have returned. Did I not warn you against it? Very well, your decision is yours, and yours alone. So be it!”

He looked to the open door, and out of nowhere, a gigantic form filled the doorway.

 

“Master? You summoned me?”


	2. The Worm Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord of Isengard sent her away once, but she has returned, to seek her destiny and her desire- and she will not take no for an answer. Determined to serve him in all ways, will she be the undoing of the Grey Wanderer?

Jahi gaped, speechless, at the giant creature as he approached her – Saruman still held her wrist, and it was becoming quite painful. She did not struggle, however- she was determined to not anger him any further. She would submit to his will- and he would understand her intentions.

He finally loosed his iron grip, and spoke to the huge Uruk Hai:

“Take her to the chamber of Master Grima. Awaken the lazy beast- and tell him to prepare this girl some food- and give her something warm to wear. Then he is to return her to me.” He paused, and then added: “Untouched, and unspoiled!”

Lurtz grunted softly, and Jahi, despite her terror of him, could not help but discretely run her appreciative gaze over his powerful, wonderfully muscled torso. His shoulders were massive, and his arms- they looked as if they could rip a tree in half.

He looked at her steadily, and then spoke to her in a snarling voice, that seemed to be the only way he could speak:

“You heard him. Follow me, now! Nice and easy.”

She looked back at Saruman, and he met her eyes with his own cold expression.

“Please, my Lord -” she tried, but he merely smiled slightly under his white beard, and then turned away.

“Your Lord, am I? Well, we shall see. At this moment, you are merely an intruder, possibly a thief, and probably truly a spy!”

He slithered back under the heavy covers silently, and then said mockingly:

“You had a chance to escape me, and yet you have come back, of your own volition. I do not know whether this is more suspect, or merely insane.”

As she obediently followed the Uruk out the door, she turned back and answered quietly:

“I did not wish to escape from you! Can you not see that?”

And then she was at the door of Grima – known elsewhere as the Worm – Wormtongue.

Lurtz hammered on the door, and Jahi wondered what he would be like- she had admired him immensely- he had left his own people to live with and serve the great Istar.

Truly, a man of immaculate taste. Hated and scorned for his choice.

The door opened slowly, and a pale, black haired man peered out. Lurtz pushed past him, and Jahi followed.

Grima sputtered a protest, but quickly fell silent. No one wanted to argue with an Uruk. They could kill a man or elf in a matter of seconds, and rejoice in the kill.

Lurtz was only somewhat taller than Saruman, but over Grima, he towered greatly. And the smaller man now looked very unhappy, and rather worried.

“What is the meaning of- who is this girl? Why have you brought her here to me?”

Lurtz rumbled his reply in an impatient tone:

“Lord Saruman orders you to take the girl and feed her- clothe her- and then return her to him.”

He leaned far down to Grima, and sneered - “And keep her unspoiled- that means: keep your cock in your trousers, gutter-man!” He laughed cruelly, and Grima went even paler.

Lurtz left without another word, slamming the door behind him so hard it echoed.

Grima turned to the young problem he had just inherited, and said nothing for a moment. Then a strange look came over him, as if he had just thought of something pleasant, or amusing, and he smiled broadly.

“Did he- did he fuck you?” he leered, grinning, “Saruman, not his beast of burden, I mean.”

Jahi gasped, shocked. She had not expected this to be what he said. She was not sure if she was more appalled or impressed.

Grima grinned ever wider, and continued.

“Did he? He will, you know. He will spread your pretty little legs and tear you open! I’ve seen him do it many times, fair-face! He fucks them till they are ripped apart, and then, he gives them to the orc-filth! Rohirrim women, Gondorian – they don’t all get used for breeding!”

He spat on the ground.

“Not to me, though. Never anything for me.”, he whispered bitterly.

Jahi could only listen to his words, stunned and amazed.

Is that what he had planned for her? To use her, and then throw her to the hulking Uruk Hai and orcs?

She recalled how he had treated her before: not gently by the usual standards, but he had not truly harmed her. It had seemed that for him, he had been gentle – he had certainly not torn her apart. And he had released her.

Was Grima lying? She looked at him. No, his face wore the smug assurance of one who has just confided a wicked secret. Most likely, he spoke the truth.

Finally, she found her voice: “I- I am not afraid of his touch. I came here of my own free will.”

Grima looked at her as if he had just discovered an unspeakable secret. He looked totally bewildered.

“You came – here- to Isengard? On your own?? Why?”

She looked away from his face- he seemed to stare through her robe with his eyes, and she shivered, suddenly cold. Perhaps I will get something warmer to wear, eventually, she mused.

“I came here- because of my own desire. I wish to serve him.”

Grima sat down hard on his bed, as if he had been struck in the face. “You are joking, are you not?”

“No, I am not!” she answered angrily.

Grima shook his head, never taking his eyes off her. “Then you are mad. I only live, because I know things he wishes to know- and I am wise enough, even for a worm- to know to string him along, and dole out the information slowly. He would torture it all out of me, at once, but I take care to not know it all at one time!”

He looked at her gravely, and she could see the ghost of the man he might have been, if he had not become this. She found she no longer revered him. He had no respect for Saruman, no love, no loyalty.

“Do you not realize” he said softly, “Saruman hates the children of men? Perhaps he may rut you, but because he is willing to put his cock in you is not assurance he will not murder you! Or perhaps- you will become one of the Uruk breeders! Yes, would you like that? But listen, I will help you, if you let me. I pity you.”

He beckoned her to come closer, and she walked forward, reviling the nearness of him.

“Listen to me, and keep your lips shut- at least until I tell you to open them! For you already owe me something, now- but I will help you escape him. And for myself, I shall have what I desire as well!”


	3. Revenge and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord of Isengard sent her away once, but she has returned, to seek her destiny and her desire- and she will not take no for an answer. Determined to serve him in all ways, will she be the undoing of the Grey Wanderer?

Chapter Three - Revenge and Release

 

Jahi looked around the dark room- she had been allowed to eat, and had been given clean clothes as well- a long trailing gown, of white satin. She was shocked to have been dressed in such a beautiful garment, but certainly had no complaints.

And then, Grima had taken her by the hand – cold, and clammy, was his grasp- and led her to this upper chamber. It was not the bedchamber- she would never forget that room as long as she lived, and the mingled terror and desire of it.

No- this was altogether different.

The grills and latticework of the windows were draped, covered with black. The room was unnaturally cold, and she shivered, feeling a deep sense of dread and anticipation.

And then- suddenly before her, as if he had simply appeared in thin air, stood the White Istar.

His face was stern, and cold, and yet- there was a different look, now as well.

Remarkably, he bowed slightly to her- very slightly. And she saw a hint of a smile under the black and grey beard.

His eyes bored into her, and her knees felt weak. He was looking into her, into her very mind and soul. She knelt down to him, in awe.

The deep voice rumbled from him: “So- treachery- and in my own midst! What did that worm say to you- will you tell me, or must I pull it out of you?”

With no hesitation at all she told him everything, Grima’s plan to escape- to take her with him- and to betray the White Wizard to Theoden, in return for sanctuary.

Saruman smiled down at her, approvingly.

His Staff was in his hand, as it usually was, and he leaned it against the wall.

“Ahh…I see. Come here.” He held out his long taloned hand to her, and she took it.

He bade her to stand again, and then he spoke slyly:

“You did well to tell me of this. Grima shall learn his lesson, but in good time. Do not tell him that you divulged this!”

Jahi nodded mutely, still taking in the sight of him. He was very tall, and that faint glow was still about him, seeming to come from within him. She could detect a distinct aroma of musk, some dark and sensual scent, and she shivered slightly.

“My Lord..” she whispered- “I am yours to command.” He frowned, and then smiled again.

“Yes- so you are.” He reached out his hand and took her by the shoulder, and then the other. “ I prefer you- I think- in the first position!” He pressed down, and she found herself kneeling once more, only now directly in front of him.

“And you shall do my Will?”

“Yes, my Lord. I seek to please you…”

With forced bravado, she reached up to him, and carefully- cautiously- touched the fabric of his heavy, intricate robe. He made no response, only watching her.

“I- I would please you in every way, my Lord- if you will allow me to…”

Utterly impassive, he spoke through clenched jaw, his voice tight:

“Proceed, then.”

Swallowing back hard on her fear, she boldly caressed him through the cloth, and it did not take long to find his cock, already hard, already huge, though hidden in the endless robes.

Without realizing it, she licked her lips, and managed- with some difficulty- to find the opening of the outer robe, and then the inner mantle. Still, he said nothing, but she could hear his breathing grow louder, and much heavier.

With trembling fingers she took hold of him, her heart thudding painfully with excitement. She leaned forward and took the heavy organ in her mouth, savoring the taste of it- somewhat salty, and very clean- she could smell fresh traces of some exotic soap- she was not surprised to find he was very dutiful about such things.

She did not glance up at him from her position, but she felt his hand on her head, fingers digging gently into her hair. And then, both hands, pulling her forward, urging her to take it deeper. He moved slightly now, ever so subtly, shifting in and out of her lips.

She heard a very soft groan from him, almost inaudible, really.

She strained to take him down even more, the size of his prick stretching her mouth as she did so. With a supreme effort, she took nearly two-thirds in, and her fingers trailed into the bristly silver hair around it. She noted, through heavily lidded eyes, that he was not entirely silver haired here, either- there were traces of jet black around the edges.

He held her head firmly with both hands, and moved her back and forth, more urgently now.

“Swear your loyalty to me…swear it!” he gasped, suddenly, and she understood, and as the flood of his pleasure erupted, in vast and vigorous spurting, she drank it in, as much as she could manage, the creamy fluid dripping down her face, and from her lips.

He lifted her again, then, and motioned to a long low table, laden with books and papers. He went to it and unceremoniously swept it all off, and then gestured to Jahi-

“Lie down- now!”

She obeyed without question, and lay back submissively, legs opening instinctively

He knelt then, and pulled her towards him, moving her legs around his shoulders, as her gown fell back off her body.

She cried out as she felt his rough beard on her thighs, and his tongue suddenly thrust into her. “Ahh…my Lord..!”

Unmindful of her response, he attended to the matter at hand, as she writhed under him, moaning. Incautious in the pleasure of his fearfully skilled ministrations, she reached down and drifted her fingers into his long silky hair.

He did not seem to mind- or perhaps, he was simply too occupied.

His tongue was as wise in lovemaking as it was crafty in speech, and she was soon on the very brink of ecstasy.

Her head was spinning, and she tried to make it last…wanting this pleasure to linger, it was beyond belief.

But when he traced one long fingernail over her clit with excruciating gentleness, as he licked slowly near it, she felt it come, with a thunderous crashing inside of her, and she did scream, then, her hips bucking under him.

The world nearly went black, but she finally swam back to sanity.

He stood up gracefully, still with that inscrutable look of bored calm.

She could only look at him, finding speech impossible at the moment.

She closed her eyes, in bliss and exhaustion, and when she opened them, she no longer saw Saruman, but there was someone standing there. Lurtz!

She gaped at him, and as he pulled her forward on the table to him, he muttered, in a deep growl:

“The Master has given you to me…for this moment…it is his Will…”

She could smell his heavy, animal scent, not unpleasant, but fierce, powerful. He did not ask either her permission or her thoughts, but only did as allowed by his Master- and she had been given to him, to enjoy.

He opened her legs round him, not brutally, merely with urgency, and she suddenly felt his large – very large! – cock pressing against her drenched opening, and with a soft grunt he pushed inside her.

She whimpered quietly, as he stretched her open, thrusting slowly, taking his time…it was not painful, but neither was it pleasure- it was a strange mingling of the two, somehow.

Lurtz breathed hard, loudly, not lying down on her, but simply holding her up to him, as he stood. The table was creaking ominously with his movements- she looked up at him in subjection and silence, taking in the rippling muscles of his belly and arms. She began to enjoy it, as she gazed at him. He was quite beautiful, in his own savage way.

He spoke no more, only panting heavily, like a rutting stallion; of a sudden, his blazing eyes closed, and he pushed all the way into her, his nostrils flaring- with a deep throaty snarl, he spent inside her, and she felt the warmth of it, far hotter than she had ever felt before. He pulled back out of her, silent now, and his seed began to pour out of her.

And then he turned and left, leaving her to stare after him in weary wonder.


End file.
